Mistakes and Misdemeanors
by Sanjuno Shori Niko
Summary: What if there was another explaination for Heero's depression, antisocialism & self destructive tendencies. An overlooked reason. Like an allergic reaction to a supressant given to him by J? Now, what do you think will happen when that serum wears off...
1. Episode 00: How it Really Happened

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanours**_

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R-NC17

Pairing: 2x5x2(1 2 1)(1 5 1) 1x5x2(1x2)(1x5) 1x2x5 [O.o gah… that… looks complicated… mention of 3x4 3, 6x9, 11xSal

Warnings: Yaoi, mention of sodomy, mention of underage sex, mention of medical malpractice and illegal human experimentation.

Disclaimer: GW and its characters aren't mine, but the fic is. I'm making no money off of this and am writing for my own amusement. Please ask before borrowing this fic, I'd like to know where my work is being put up. Your cooperation is expected.

AUTHORS NOTES: Heero Yuy is a kick-ass character. And I think Odin Lowe is nifty. But J is a bastard. So I've decided to help Heero out a bit. Follow _these_ emotions bastich! Mwahaha!

XD-XP

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanours**_

_**Episode 00: How It Really Happened**_

XD-XP

_- AC 193, the L1 colony cluster 1.0025215 -_

Unit 01 sighed, wandering down the cold, white corridor of the secret laboratory complex in a carelessly martial fashion. Frozen blue eyes, unruly dark chocolate hair and whipcord muscles gave the attractive young teen his physical allure. The dangerous, feral aura of a trained killer turned that allure into the beauty of a statue moulded from flame. Breathtaking, but ultimately untouchable, deadly if brought too close.

A young lab assistant, fresh faced and new to the project, hurried down the hall toward the boy with his nose buried in his clipboard. Flyaway strands of dark blonde hair hung over his square-framed glasses, obscuring his eyes. Unit 01 estimated his age at around early to mid-twenties, noting the thin, soft build of a life dedicated to study instead of action. There was nothing special about this one except that he was not old, obese or ugly as the many of the scientists currently residing in the complex were. This situation had potential.

The thirteen-year-old Japanese boy designated Gundam Pilot 01 smirked as he watched the man disappear into one of the many single labs located in this section of the base. A predatory gleam lit up the sharp blue eyes as he looked around for witnesses. Seeing no others in the area he calmly entered the room, shutting and locking the door as he turned to face his prey.

This should help relieve his boredom nicely.

The research assistant turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

He smirked and cut the lights.

XD-XP

The intervening door distorted a startled exclamation.

Muffled thuds were followed by long moments of tense silence.

A clatter, the wild rustle of papers and the soft hiss of fabric hitting the floor.

Then a low whimpering moan broke the interrupted stillness of the dark room.

A chuckle emerged in a youthful tone of voice that was at odds with the smug, knowing tone.

Several hours' plus countless moans, whimpers, shouts, and crashes later, an exhausted scream echoed down the empty corridor.

Unit 01 closed the door behind him quietly, a small, self-satisfied smirk tilting his lips. He straightened his flight uniform and continued on his interrupted walk. Unless the schedule had changed, the mechanics should be changing shifts within the next twenty minutes.

He was looking forward to extending his greetings to the new arrivals.

More than three hours later the lab assistant limped out of the unused lab and slowly made his way back to his quarters, clinging to the wall all the way.

XD-XP

J was fuming; he had hoped that the arrival of new staff would have gone unnoticed. Instead he had to deal with three lab assistants who could not walk, a prone technician and four mechanics with rather obvious limps. The old scientist glared at the expressionless boy standing before him. Absently wondering once again how in God's name a thirteen-year-old boy managed to put so many grown men out of commission by way of intercourse.

Unit 01 watched in well-hidden fascination as the old man went through several variations of red, white, pink, and purple. It was not _his_ fault nobody could keep up with him. If J would let him out of the base for anything other than missions then he would not have to resort to using the facility personnel. It was the old bastard's own damn fault for keeping him cooped up like this. He had told J this the first time the old scientist had lectured him on restraint; he was not planning on repeating himself.

Dr. J cursed silently as he turned away, thankful that the boy was immune to aphrodisiacs. Or at least, the effects were negligible to the point of being non-existent. Now that gave him an idea. Perhaps if he devised an anti-aphrodisiac, tailored to Unit 01's system… The old man continued to expand on the idea as he injected another interrogation drug into the silent boys system. Absently ordering his assistants to monitor the results.

The young assassin child once called Odin Lowe Jr. was now Unit 01, and had enhanced senses, super-human strength, speed, endurance, accelerated healing, metabolism… and an extraordinary libido. J did not know how much was the result of the assassin training, his own efforts, or the boys own natural skills, but Unit 01 was the best choice he had available as a pilot for his Gundam. All he had to do was concoct something to reign in the boy's hormones, and he would be perfect.

Unit 01 watched with narrowed eyes as the old scientist left the room, absentmindedly ordering his assistants to continue the anti-interrogation training. The kusojiji was planning something, and something deep in his gut told the youth that he would not appreciate the results. This so distracted the young teen that he hardly paid attention to the rest of the session, he was too preoccupied with listing the different methods of finding out what J was planning before he was subjected to it.

XD-XP

_- AC 195, at the launch of Operation: Meteor. _-

J sighed, watching as the Wing Gundam disappeared into the distance. The drug he had devised for Unit 01 had worked, but unfortunately encouraged depression and suicidal tendencies in the boy. Ah well, the implants only contained enough of the serum to last for about two to three years. After that it was anyone's game. The old scientist chuckled quietly, if his boy survived the war he would be free to do, well, whatever he liked. Or whom he liked, for that matter.

The implants themselves would be expelled once their contents were exhausted. J pondered Unit 01's reaction when his hormones woke up again. The old scientist paled.

God be merciful…

_Tsuzuku…_

XD-XP

AN: This fic was the first in the queue for revision/updates.

Yes, I am still alive. (And lo, there was much rejoicing. Yea.) My laptop broke because some idiot spilled beer or juice or something on it while it was getting fixed. By the time I got a new laptop to replace it, it was getting close to midterms.

Yes, I'm whining and offering excuses. Deal. Read. Enjoy.

Please don't forget to review. Pay my muses. Keep me happy.

Toodles.


	2. Episode 01: The Way Things Are Now

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanours**_

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Rating: R

Pairing: main 2x5x2(1 2 1)(1 5 1) 1x5x2(1x2)(1x5) 1x2x5 [O.o … that… _still_ looks complicated… mention of 3x4 3, 6x9, 11xSal

Warnings: Yaoi, mention of sodomy, mention of underage sex, mention of malpractice and illegal human experimentation.

Disclaimers: Shin Kudusenki Gundam Wing, its sequel Endless Waltz, and all related content do not belong to me. I make no money off of this and am writing only for my own perverted amusement. This fic and the plotbunny that spawned it are of course mine. If you wish to post or borrow this fic tell me where you're going to put it, and everything's golden. Your cooperation is expected.

AUTHORS NOTES: What? Why are you looking at me like that? I _told_ you that I liked Heero. I especially like the idea of a smug, sex-crazed, uberseme!Heero. So take it and shut it bitches! Boo-yah!

XD-XP

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanours**_

_**Episode 01: The Way Things Are Now**_

XD-XP

_- Date: April, AC 198, Location: Preventers Main Office, Earth -_

Heero blinked as his vision blurred. Something in his gut seething violently before quieting again. The former Wing pilot frowned; pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead as the strange feeling of disorientation persisted.

"Oi, Heero, you okay buddy?" Duo frowned as he noticed the other agents flushed features.

Blue eyes blinked again, and Heero looked up at his sometimes-partner Duo Maxwell. The American pilot from L2 appeared worried, even going so far as to abandon his perch on Wufei's desk to move towards the Japanese agent. Heero opened his mouth to answer but paused, staring at Duo with a shell-shocked expression.

"Heero?" Duo's voice rose, trying to get a response.

Dark blue eyes drank in the sight of the fit, lean body that filled out the tailored Preventers uniform to perfection. The unique, concerned violet eyes set in a breathtakingly attractive face, the tempting, smiling mouth that was currently twisted in the beginnings of distress. The shining length of chestnut hair that hung over Duo's shoulder caught Heero's attention, prompting an intense jolt of heat deep in his abdomen.

"Heero?" Duo sped up alarm colouring his voice as he saw the blood drain from Heero's face.

A feeling he had long missed surged up in him, overloading long dormant reactions and flooding his systems with sensations. Heero felt his breathing catch, hold, and speed up as his blood rushed through his veins, heart hammering in his chest. Heero felt the hands of the former Deathscythe pilot close on his shoulders as he was turned to look into slightly panicked violet eyes.

"Heero! Hey, what is it?!" Duo was frantic, when Heero failed to respond, blue eyes glassy and blank.

Heero had time for one, single, glorious moment of clarity.

J's serum had finally worn off!

Then his body shut itself down to deal with the rapid changes taking place.

Duo's concern had attracted the attention of the other three agents who all looked over at the Wing pilot. Worry suddenly affected them all as they noticed the paleness of Heero's face, just before the Japanese agent passed out cold in Duo's hold.

"Heero! What the Hell?!" Wufei was instantly at his lover's side as Duo shifted his teammate from the desk chair to their office floor. The Chinese pilot quickly loosened Heero's shirt collar as Quatre and Trowa joined them. Wufei exchanged looks with the other two pilots, who simply shrugged in response. He turned back to the L2 pilot, "What happened Duo?"

"I don't know Wu, I was just talking to you and noticed that Heero was holding his head like it hurt or something, then I came over here and he just passed out!" Duo babbled, close to loosing it, the shock of seeing the normally untouchable Wing Pilot collapse for no discernible reason rattling his composure, "Shit. What should we do?"

Wufei looked up at his lover, worry in his eyes. Duo was hovering over the L1 pilot, hands on the Japanese agent's shoulders as he cradled Heero's head in his lap. Confused violet eyes met the deep black of his partner's gaze. Wufei felt a brief surge of helplessness. It seemed surreal to have Heero lying still on the floor of the office without a mark on him. The Chinese pilot wanted to scream his frustration out loud but did not, instead focusing on checking Heero's vitals.

Quatre's voice interrupted Wufei's thoughts, "We should take him to Sally."

"Good idea Q, you call ahead and let her know we're coming. Wu' and I'll can handle carrying 'Ro. Tro, get the doors for us, OK?" So saying Wufei and Duo arranged their teammates limp body between them as Quatre rushed over to his desk to place the call.

XD-XP

Duo paced the small waiting room, chewing nervously on his bottom lip as he glanced at the small clock above the door. Quatre and Trowa had been summoned to see Une, first purpose to report on the last mission and second to relay what had happened earlier with Heero. Wufei and Duo had refused to leave. The American stating that he would be there when Heero woke up while his lover simply sat down in a chair and closed his eyes.

Wufei's posture dared them to tell him to move. He had not changed position since he sat down. Duo sighed explosively and began another circuit of the room, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Wufei muttered from his uncomfortable clinic chair.

Duo glanced over at his lover and snorted, "You aren't even looking at me, faker."

The L5 pilot sighed, opened his eyes, shifted forward in his seat to snag one of Duo's arms and dragged the other agent onto his lap. Duo relaxed against his partner's chest, wrapping his arms around Wufei's neck.

"It's stupid isn't it?" Duo whispered.

"What is?" Wufei asked, although he already knew the answer.

Duo looked into Wufei's eyes, resting their foreheads together, "To still hope he'll see me, see us, like I want him to. Like you do. It's been nearly three fucking years and he hasn't once even so much as looked in my, or your, direction. But I want him 'Fei. I want him to love me and want me like I love and want him. I want him to love you like you love him. I want him to be with us, the way I think he should be. Is that wrong? Or am I just being stupid again?"

The Chinese agent sighed bringing his hands up to cup Duo's face as his dark eyes closed briefly in pain, "No more wrong or stupid than I have been, and still am."

Duo laughed without humour, "We're a pair aren't we? Some couples bond over their mutual love of sports or something, but we go and bond over our unrequited love for Heero 'omae o korosu' Yuy. Damn we're pathetic. You'd think we'd have learned better by now."

"Hn, it was a very simple thing to fall in love with him, but it's not nearly so simple a matter to fall out of love with him." Wufei sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover as he rested his head in Duo's shoulder.

There was nothing to be said to that. Of their various similarities their mutual love for the Wing pilot was the one they kept jealously guarded between themselves. So they simply tightened their arms around each other and waited for Sally to return with what she had discovered about their friend.

XD-XP

Sally rubbed her neck wearily. Looking again at the results of the Japanese agent's blood work. It made no sense. All of Heero's systems had gone haywire; his system was flooded with hormones and chemicals, which was probably the reason for his unconsciousness. Accelerated heart rate and respiration had calmed noticeably since his partners had brought him in.

Movement from the bed distracted her from the charts.

"Heero, are you awake?" Sally asked, standing up from her chair.

"Hai." The Wing pilot sat up, discarding the monitoring equipment as he went. He may trust Sally now, but that had not cured his deep-seated dislike of labs or hospitals in general.

"How do you feel? Do you know what happened? How much do you remember?" Sally asked, pulling a penlight out of her pocket and checking his pupil dilation.

"Fine, hai, and everything up until Maxwell grabbed my shoulders." Heero listed, submitting patiently to her quick tests.

Sally took a moment to note on her chart that he appeared to be functioning normally and thinking clearly.

"So why did you pass out?" Sally asked, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one anyway.

"Hormonal overload." Heero stated succinctly.

"I beg you pardon?" Sally squawked.

Heero regarded her calmly as he pulled his shirt back on. Weighing the matter in his mind as he did up the buttons. She was his doctor now, and he trusted her far more than he had ever trusted J. He nodded once to himself before responding, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"J implanted several units in my body before I was dispatched to Earth. The units contained libido suppressants that J deemed necessary so that I could focus more clearly on my mission to his satisfaction." Heero explained as he fastened his uniform properly, "The units contained a dosage that would last a maximum of three years."

Sally blinked. That had not been the explanation she was expecting.

"Have the implants run out? Is that why you fell unconscious?" She asked curiously.

"Hai." Heero nodded.

Sally was making more notes on her charts as he spoke.

"What else can you tell me about this suppressant? How it works, side effects, ingredients, etc. that sort of thing." Sally questioned, pen poised above the paper.

"It acted on the principal of negative feedback. The end result was that I was unable to respond physically to sexual simulation." Heero scowled at the reminder of yet another thing he had been stripped of in J's quest to create the perfect soldier, "The side effects were increased antisocial tendencies and depression leading to self-destructive action. The serum encouraged emotional repression along with the physical. It had no negative effect on normal physical growth and development. I don't know what he put in it, he tailored it to my body chemistry."

Sally nearly broke the tip of her pencil off in surprise as she stared at Heero, "Why on earth would J force you to take something that encouraged you to self-destruct?!"

Heero looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "I think it was revenge for the time I laid up a fifth of his research team."

"You beat up J's scientists?" Sally asked incredulously.

"Iie." Heero shook his head in the negative.

Sally wanted to ask. She really did. But could she handle the answer? She could feel the question forming on the tip of her tongue. Heero was being unusually talkative, which was probably a result of the drug wearing off if what he had told her was any indication.

Then Sally paused, and her brain started sending frantic 'do _not_ go there' signals, pointing at the strange smirk on Heero's normally scowling face and screaming 'that is _not_ right!' But her thought processes kept going. Heero had said that they were 'laid' up. Normally one would not even consider the double meaning of the word when considering Heero, but he was talking about a libido suppressant…

"Oh my god." Sally stared wide-eyed at the smirking pilot who was watching her face in amusement as the connections took place in her mind, "You can't be serious. How old were you?!"

Heero just looked at her. Calmly fastening his belt and picking up his jacket before he started talking again, "I was a thirteen year old assassin with nothing better to do. Puberty provided me with endless amusement for about two years before J finished experimenting with his suppressants. I had just turned fifteen when he implanted the units."

"Oh my god." Sally said again, stunned by the implications of what she had been told.

"Aa, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to catch up on." Heero flashed her another smirk before he turned to leave the room, but paused and called out over his shoulder, "I hope you remember that what I've told you is confidential. Need to know basis only."

"Of… course." Sally replied faintly as she watched his retreating back leave the examination room. She collapsed into a chair as the door closed, no longer capable of remaining upright. Glancing at her notes she tapped her chin thoughtfully before reaching for the phone. Une needed to know that it was time to give the Gundam pilots some vacation time.

Extended, enforced vacation time, preferably.

XD-XP

Lady Une looked at the reports from Sally on her desk. In them were personal observations and the results of the tests taken earlier that week when Agent Yuy had lost consciousness without warning. The Head of Preventers pushed her glasses further up her nose as she needlessly read the information over once again before pushing her chair back. Une then rose from her seat and walked to the window that made up the back wall of her office, looking out over the lights of the city as she pondered the actions she could take.

Eventually she turned around and went back to her desk to make a note of her decision and write e-mails to each of the five former Gundam pilots.

Yuy was frightening enough without emotion. It would be interesting to see what would happen now that he was free to feel, as he liked.

The light reflected off the lenses of Une's glasses as she smirked. Her expression eerily reminiscent of when she was still second in command of the Oz forces.

_Very_ interesting indeed.

XD-XP

**[Agent Maxwell,  
**

**You are now on two months leave starting Friday, as are the other members of your team.  
**

**Enjoy yourself. **

**Chief Une,  
**

**Head of Preventers **

Duo stared at the email thoughtfully. Heero had experienced his little episode on Monday, it was now Wednesday and Quatre had already informed the others that they would all be going to one of his estates for their vacation, so there was no reason to make any other plans.

Duo darted a look across the office to where Heero sat diligently working away at his computer as per usual. After he had left Sally's care all Heero had told the others was that his collapse had been a result of something J had done that had worn off suddenly. Then he said that there was nothing to worry about, before going right back to work as if nothing had happened.

But the others did worry. They had all, at one time or another, taken care of the Japanese pilot after a so-called 'minor' injury had turned out to be something more than simply that.

Quatre's commandeering of their vacation plans was just evidence of the entire teams desire to look after the stoic Wing pilot. It would give them all plenty of opportunity to keep an eye on Heero and make sure there were no other problems created by the incident.

During the war there had been no time to take care of each other. They had not possessed the resources for extended care, and their orders had resulted in the pilots working alone for the most part. The trust between the pilots had been slow to grow during that time, especially considering that a battle was acknowledged as their disastrous first meeting.

Once the Gundam pilots had joined the Preventers however, their wartime bonds had grown into true friendships. For the most part anyway.

Duo grinned as he caught Wufei watching Heero with a slight frown on his face and worry in his dark eyes. Maybe this would be the chance he and his Chinese lover had been waiting for. The American knew for a fact that Heero was not seeing anybody, so… maybe they still had a chance.

Maybe his foolish hopes were not so foolish after all.

XD-XP

They were watching Heero again.

Trowa was finding the situation highly amusing. Both Duo and Wufei were not even remotely trying to hide how they felt about Heero any more. Duo kept glancing up at Heero every few minutes. It was very unlikely that the braided man was getting any work done at all. Wufei might have yelled at him, had he noticed, but the Chinese pilot had all but stopped pretending to do his work and was staring at Heero like he was about to disappear.

The uni-banged pilot was relieved that his friends had worked things out between the two of them. He could remember Quatre rushing out of the apartment at two in the morning early last fall after a call from Duo had woken them. Apparently the two other pilots had fought, and Duo had run out. Trowa found out later that Duo had hidden in an all-night café, where Quatre had immediately coaxed the braided American into a heart-to-heart on the reason for the fight.

Meanwhile Wufei had shown up at their apartment door in his nightclothes, asking if he had heard from Duo. Trowa had brought the stressed Chinese man inside and forced him to have some tea. Soon the whole story of the fight had come pouring out into Trowa's sympathetic ear.

Apparently one or the other had called out the wrong name (Heero's to be precise) during an intense moment. It was never really made clear exactly _who_ it had been, but that was beside the point. The shocked pair had begun to throw accusations and doubts at each other until Duo had left.

In the end, things had resolved themselves. Both Duo and Wufei were still as much in love with each other as they ever were. Only now they had the added problem of admitting to a mutual attraction to one Heero Yuy. More than a simple appreciation for his body, it turned out that the both of them had been in love with Heero for a while. About the same length of time they had been in love with each other actually, but had ignored the fact in favour of pursuing a relationship with the other, believing Heero uninterested in any form of emotional involvement.

Duo had finally come to a point where the 'mushy' talk became too much for him and declared that there was only one solution to their problem. They would have to seduce Heero and add him to their relationship.

The look on Wufei's face had been hilarious.

The Altron pilot had agreed to the plan once he had finished sputtering though. The Chinese man and his braided partner had started plotting then.

It was one of the scariest moments in Trowa's recent memory.

Trowa was good at watching people. It was one of the many things that made him so adept at infiltrating enemy organizations. Right now he was covertly watching his teammates. After Heero's collapse on Monday they were all understandably tense, and worried. Of them all, Heero had suffered the worst from training. On all accounts J was a sadistic bastard who experimented on humans under the guise of 'training'. Who knew what sort of repercussions the scientist's experiments may have on the Japanese agent in the long run.

Quatre was rushing through his paperwork with a driven single-mindedness that was almost frightening. Trowa thought the blonde was acting as if finishing early would make the day their vacation started come sooner. The only time he stopped was when he ran out of tea.

Heero was acting as if nothing had happened and was doing his work with all the thoroughness and dedication to the 'mission' that he was so famous for.

Duo and Wufei were still perfecting their unique brand of tag team Heero watching. No work was getting finished there.

Trowa sighed and typed a quick message and sent it to his oblivious friends.

Both started guiltily when the message popped up on their screens.

**[Get some work done you two, or Une may decide to make you stay behind until your paperwork is finished. –03 **

They both ducked their heads down and started looking busy. Sneaking glances only once every minute or so.

Trowa sighed again.

It would appear that even Gundam pilots could be as stupid and absentminded as any other teenagers on the planet when they were in love.

XD-XP

He could feel their eyes on him, not just the two who desired him, but the other pair as well.

They were worried about him. It was… strange to realize that they cared for him, for his well-being, and just as strange to recognize the emotions for what they were. Not only that, it was slightly off-putting to feel himself care about the fact that they were concerned for him, to be free to feel his emotions, to feel a connection to other people. It was liberating to finally be able to act on what he felt on an emotional as well as intellectual level. Sally Po had kept the Doctor-patient trust. His teammates knew nothing more about the situation than what he had told them. It was interesting to note that none of them had hacked the good Doctor Po's files to find out what they wanted to know.

Had they really changed that much in the last three years?

Iie.

They all still had all their skills. They all remained the same people they had been during the war. It was simply that they… trusted him now. Trusted him to tell them if he was ill, or if something had happened to be a danger to the team. They had all grown, in mind and body, during the 'peaceful' times since the war.

He held back a smirk as another set of heated, concerned glances swept over him in turn. He was free now of the unnatural cold that had lain in his blood for the last three years, he was free to act on his true wants and emotions.

He had been attracted to them from the start. Just because he was unable to act on his needs did not mean he was blind to the desires in himself and others. He knew that they wanted him. Monitoring the conversations they had about him when they were alone, and studying the way they spoke and acted in his presence had told him all he needed to know.

If he were to act now he could have them in whatever way he wanted. He could break them apart or drive them away for good.

That was not his plan.

Despite the knowledge of what he could do, and probably would have done had he truly been as cold as J's serum had made him out to be, he was not heart-blind. He wanted them both, warm, willing, and in his bed. It would not take long at all, but it was best to seduce them slowly, let them get used to the idea that, yes, he wanted them, was willing to be with the both of them.

Love, he had to laugh at himself.

J had only suppressed his libido. The serum had not removed his ability to appreciate other people's physical beauty or personalities. Only his sexual drive had been stemmed, not his mind or his ability to fall in love. Although his emotions had been muffled, as if in a layer of cotton wool, strong feelings or especially intense emotion was easy to feel. They loved him, or thought they loved the version him they knew. It was another reason to take things slowly. He would not put the hearts of his teammates at risk because of what could be mere infatuation on their parts.

He knew he loved them. He would not risk them being hurt. Hiding another smile as he read the message that had been sent to his interests, he watched in amusement as they flushed and tried to look busy. It was a pity they were still at work, his dedication to the 'mission' was not feigned. The single-minded obsession with it resulted from the fact that the adrenaline rush had been the closest thing he got to true physical pleasure.

Ah well, only a few more days left before he could start playing the game. Then he had a whole two months to catch them, such bliss. He knew the area where they were going. Hopefully his contacts were still operational in the same places. If not, it should not be too hard to track them down.

His reports were finished. Perhaps he should look into the matter now, while he had the spare time.

Life was good, and well on the way to getting better.

_Tsuzuku…_

XD-XP

END NOTES: Well now, just in case anyone is still confused as to where this fic is going (unlikely as that is) here's the skivvy. Heero is going to proceed through a variety of situations and activities designed to make Duo and Wufei crazy with lust. Once they reach a suitable level of mindless desire, Heero is going to take them both to bed, screw them into the mattress until they can no longer get it up, and then do it all over again.

How's that for a story idea?

Don't run away thinking this is just another PWP excuse to see hot anime guys getting it on. Heero's got issues and problems to work through because of his long, enforced abstinence. (Cough!selfdestruction!cough!) And there's a reason for his nymphomania as well. So never fear, dear readers, you shall have your interesting plot and yummy smut as well.


	3. Episode 02: What It Is To Be

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanors**_

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By: Sanjuno Shori Niko

Pairing: 2x5x2(1 2 1)(1 5 1) 1x5x2(1x2)(1x5)1x2x5; 3x4x3 [Whoo! Math is _fun_ in this context!

Warning: YAOI, boys kissing boys, Heero Yuy with a libido, OC's, and crack

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, the series, the pilots, or the history. This fic is my work, so if you would like to archive it somewhere, please ask me first. Copycats will be mocked and persecuted. Your cooperation is expected.

AN: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my work and expressed their opinions on my writing skills. Your kind words filled me with warm fuzzies, and fed my muses as well as my ego. Behold the power of a (mildly) renewed work ethic!

XD-XP

**Recap Last Episode:**

Ah well, only a few more days left before he could start playing the game. Then he had a whole two months to catch them, such bliss. He knew the area where they were going. Hopefully his contacts were still operational in the same places. If not, it should not be too hard to track them down.

His reports were finished. Perhaps he should look into the matter now while he had spare time.

Life was good, and well on the way to getting better.

Tsuzuku… 

XD-XP

_**Mistakes and Misdemeanors**_

_**Episode Three: What It Is To Be**_

XD-XP

Heero frowned as he unpacked, noticing again that there were a few things he needed to do before he started his version of courting. Duo and Wufei were some of his best (only) friends. He needed to plan carefully to prevent anything from going wrong.

Any number of problems could occur in this situation. Inserting himself into an established and apparently stable relationship was something he had no experience with. There was also the problem of gauging how the other two felt about him. It could be that only one loved him, or they could just lust for his body, or enjoy the challenge he represented. Heero did not want to give away his heart only to discover that he was just a passing amusement.

The first thing he had to do was discover how both Duo and Wufei truly felt about him. It could be any number of things. Friendship, lust, camaraderie, empathy, or perhaps it was something more.

Heero paused and looked down at his things again. Shaking his head he tossed the last of his clothes into the drawers and grabbed his jacket.

Correction, the first thing he was going to do was go shopping.

XD-XP

The city was a full hour drive from Quatre's estate, and Heero enjoyed the chance to ride one of the well-maintained motorbike's he found in the garage. Navigating the streets by memory and guess, Heero eventually pulled into a small side street in what could be aptly termed the red light district.

Heads turned as the rumbling growl of the motorcycle slowed and stopped as Heero parked. Admiring gazes appraised the well-muscled form clad in jeans and a leather bomber jacket. Heero pulled off his helmet and raked a hand through his attractively mussed hair, preening just a little as he relished the knowledge that he could finally do something with the blatantly admiring stares.

Not that he would, since he was after something far better than what the random person off the street could offer, but he could if he wanted. Having the choice was what made all the difference. It felt _so good_ to feel again. To not have to worry about making false promises, to know that he did not have to worry about leading people on with false hopes.

Stepping up to a shop just down the street from where he parked his bike, Heero smirked slightly as he looked up at the florid, yet somehow tasteful sign that hung above the door of '_LT Leather and Harness Shoppe'_. He shook his head, dislodging his musings, and turned the knob, walking inside to the jingle of a bell.

He looked around the comfortably lit shop, spotting a familiar head of dark, curly hair atop a slim figure rearranging the display behind the till. Heero sauntered over and leaned against the countertop, raising his eyebrow as he was ignored.

Apparently things had not changed very much since he had last been here. The small bell above the door that had rung at his entrance had gone unnoticed. He would have to put some effort into getting the shopkeepers attention.

"Konnichi wa, Lindsey." Heero greeted the shopkeeper, amusement obvious in his tone.

The gorgeous man behind the counter gasped and spun around. One hand going to his chest as his eyes widened. Shock dominated the pretty-boy features as Heero smirked, and after short consideration, gave a small, mocking wave 'hello'.

"Bloody hell! Kodi? Is that you?" Lindsey stared for a moment in disbelief before the dark haired man stepped out from behind the counter and engulfed Heero in an enthusiastic hug.

"Hn. " Heero grunted as his ribs were compressed by the high-pressure greeting.

"It's been ages since I've seen you!" Lindsey squealed joyfully, "My, look how you've grown! Not that you weren't attractive before, dear boy, but you've become a stunning young man. If it weren't for Tony I'd try for you myself!"

Heero listened in vague amusement as the flighty British man babbled in his ear, running his hands along Heero's shoulders as if it had been only days, instead of nearly ten years, since they had last seen each other. The Japanese teen let the shopkeeper drag him across the shop to flip over the 'Closed' sign and then up the short flight of stairs into the living area that was above the shop.

Heero was pushed into an overstuffed armchair as Lindsey bustled around the kitchen. As he watched the older man make tea, Heero found himself thinking of the past times he had come to the shop to be given the very same greeting each time.

XD-XP

_AC 186, City of Rome, Old Italy.  
_

He was only six years old, but he did not act it. For such a small child he was very quiet, with grave blue eyes and a serious expression. Supposedly, his name was Odin Lowe Jr. His so-called father was not very imaginative when it came to names.

Unlike other children his age he drank the bitter tea plain, with no milk or sugar. He did not fidget, or whine, or do any of the other things small children were supposed to do when made to sit in one place for extended periods of time.

Junior thought the older boy sitting across from him was about fourteen, sixteen on the upside. No combat training, clothes chosen for style rather than comfort or durability. The shoulder length tumble of raven-black curls was uniquely distinctive, and the hazel green eyes were expressive. The open face hid nothing, every emotion showing up in three foot neon lettering. Junior estimated that it would take him approximately thirty-four seconds to disable the brunette or knock him out, and thirteen to kill. The holster that hid his gun at the small of his back was easy to disguise, but hard to draw when he was sitting down.

Lindsey thought that the son of Tony's friend was creepy.

After about ten minutes of staring at each other, Lindsey got bored and decided to try and talk to the creepy kid.

"Your name is Junior, right?" Lindsey asked tilting his head to one side as he examined the little boy.

"Aa." Junior dipped his chin in a nod.

"You don't look much like your father." Lindsey mused mostly to himself, "I suppose you take after your mother?"

"I don't know." Junior shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. You're adopted aren't you?" Lindsey's hand fluttered up to touch his lips with two fingers as he thought, "I remember Tony telling me earlier that Mr. Lowe picked you up a few years ago."

Junior shifted for the first time, moving forward so he had room to draw his gun. He could probably gain a few seconds if he threw his cup at the other boys face. Lindsey went on unconcerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me wasn't it?" Lindsey flushed slightly, but kept up the running commentary. The creepy little brat _still_ had not blinked, it was really rather off-putting, "You really don't look much like Mr. Lowe at all you know, except perhaps around the eyes, they're nearly the same shade of blue. Your eyes are canted though and I'd say you have some Japanese blood in you, at least half if I'm any judge."

Junior really wished that the stranger his foster father had left him with would shut up. Or at least talk about something interesting. Who cared about what his eyes looked like? As long as they worked well enough to sight his gun he was happy.

"Do you speak any Japanese?" Lindsey finally stopped to wait for an answer.

"Hai." Junior allowed a blink. His eyes were starting to dry out, "It was the language I spoke when Father took me in. He made certain that I didn't forget it."

"Oh? Why's that?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"Languages are useful." Junior answered with a twitch of his shoulder.

"I would think so!" Lindsey giggled, clapping his hands, "I assume that you're going to become an assassin like your father. Have you started training yet?"

Junior stared.

"No worries, this room is secure, so you don't have to worry about anyone listening in." Lindsey assured the boy, leaning forward in his seat to fix an earnest stare on Junior, "And I'll just bet you already _have_ started training haven't you? Mr. Lowe isn't one to waste time. He probably started teaching you the moment he found you, silly man. That's just the way he is I suppose. You seem to be taking after him. Hmm, quieter though, you're not much one for small talk are you?"

Feeling overwhelmed it took the six year old a few moments to realize that the talkative teen was waiting for a response. Junior shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so." Lindsey sat back with a satisfied expression, "Now I believe Odin said your name is Junior, isn't it? Pfft. That's just like him, no imagination at all! We can fix that now, can't we? So, do you know what Junior is in Japanese?"

Junior stared at the teenager. Was he insane? Why should it matter what he was called? Finally deciding to answer, if only to keep him from going off on another crazy tangent, Junior replied with a curt, "Ko."

"So your Japanese name is Koh?" Lindsey asked, just to clairify.

"Iie." Junior shook his head, "Ko. Lowe Odin-ko desu."

"Hmm… Ko." Lindsey muttered, shaping out the sounds, "Odin-ko… Ko-Odin… Kodin… Kodi… Kodi. That's it! I'm going to call you Kodi!"

Lindsey hummed happily to himself as poured more tea, chattering merrily about everything that crossed his mind. Lindsey decided that all Kodi needed was someone new to talk too. He probably did not have any friends with the way his father moved around. Assassins like Mr. Lowe probably did not believe in things like parenting guides or playgroups.

Junior decided that Lindsey was a fluff-brained idiot.

Later that night, after Odin had finished his business and they had left, Junior asked what use they had for someone like Lindsey. Odin laughed and ruffled his hair, not making any noticeable change in the already messy locks.

"Lindsey may look weak and act like a fool, but he and his partner are some of the best sources of information we have." Odin told his son, the man's tone letting the child know that this was another lesson to remember, "They know everyone and have connections everywhere, and if they don't know something they can be guaranteed to soon find out. If something happens, or is going to happen, they're the most likely to know about it. And no one ever suspects them because they act the way they do."

"So it's all an act?" Junior frowned pensively. Not knowing how he felt about the friendly smiles the older boy had given him being fakes.

"Some, not all though." Odin answered, thinking the explanation through as he spoke, "It's easier to deceive with a partial truth than with a whole lie. Remember that kid, it may come in handy one day."

"Hai." Junior said, already committing the lesson to memory.

XD-XP

They met with Lindsey and his partner Tony several more times over the next few years. Each time Junior learned something new about the swishy young man, and gradually came to respect him. The informant had perfected his fools-mask into a work of art. The gestures, the clothes, the quirky expressions, they were all calculated to distract people. Lindsey saw far more than anyone realized, not much got past him. The rapid-fire stream of babble kept people off guard and made him appear to be even less of a threat. Lindsey had a naturally flamboyant personality, so he built on that, and exaggerated it, until no one could see through his carefully constructed artifice.

Lindsey taught Junior most of what he knew about reading people and gathering information from body language and words left unsaid. The lessons from Lindsey made it much easier for the young assassin to read the movements of his opponents and targets. Truthfully, Lindsey found it a little frightening how quickly the boy picked up the knowledge, but shrugged it off and attributed it to the young assassin being an overachiever.

On Lindsey's part, the informant took a strong liking to the solemn little assassin who drank his tea bitter and carried his weapons around like other children carried their favorite toys. Sometimes, when both Tony and Odin left the two together for several days running, Lindsey would take his young friend out. To a carnival, an arcade, a show, even to dance clubs. Anything and everything that offered entertainment that most people in their line of work did not usually make time for.

They developed a close friendship. Lindsey took great glee in coaxing a smile and a laugh from Junior. In turn, Junior enjoyed being able to kick people in the shins when Lindsey indicated that their attention was unwanted. Odin and Tony learned to stay well out of the way when the younger half of their teams went out and bonded over events of public mayhem.

And time passed.

XD-XP

_AC 189, Undisclosed location, L-3 Colony Cluster._

The sound of typing slowed and eventually stopped as the email message was sent and confirmation received. The laptop softly clicked shut, the last glow catching the faint impression of sadness in cool blue eyes before they froze over.

Odin Lowe was dead. And his son was prepared to go with him.

XD-XP

_AC 189, Undisclosed apartment, Madrid._

"Oh no…" One hand lifted up to cover his mouth as the young man finished reading the email.

A man of swarthy Italian descent looked up form his book at his lovers soft gasp of dismay, "Linds? What's wrong?"

Hazel eyes shone suspiciously bright in glow from the monitor. The pretty British man sniffled and sent a mournful look over at the other man. An expression of true anguish had settled on his features, "Tony, Odin's dead!"

"WHAT?!" The Italian man shouted, his book thumped to the floor as Tony leapt up from the couch and appeared at his lover's side, "Who sent the information? And what about Junior?"

"Kodi's the one who sent the message, Tony." Lindsey's voice was choked with tears he refused to shed, "Apparently Odin's contract on L-1 was a setup, and he was killed. Kodi was with him when he died, and he finished the mission for Odin and got out, but he's going underground now."

"Changing his name?" Tony asked, still stunned by the news of his friends death.

"Deeper." Lindsey shook his head, "He's disappearing."

"Damn it." Tony's shoulders slumped for a moment before he spun and punched the wall, shouting, "_Damn it_!"

"There's nothing we can do." Lindsey whispered, heart aching.

Tony was silent, unable to refute his lover's statement or answer the unspoken question. The large man's shoulders were tense and his hands clenched into shaking fists. It was nearly impossible for people in their line of work to make friends. Real, true friends rather than contacts or allies of convenience. Odin Lowe had been one of those rare people. They and Odin had actually had the kind of friendship where they did not need to keep track of who owed whom a favor. And now Odin was dead, and his son was gone forever out of reach. It was a smart choice, now it would be harder for Odin Lowe's enemies to track the kid, and pretty much impossible for them to figure out that Lindsey and Tony had been Odin's informants. But still…

But the truth still stung.

"No." Tony shook his head. Wishing with all his might that the hit had never taken place, or at least taken place on Earth, so that he and Lindsey could have had a chance to pull Junior out themselves, "There's nothing we can do."

Gravity finally won out against will, and tears escaped to slide silently down Lindsey's face.

XD-XP

_AC 198, Apartment above LT Leather and Harness Shoppe._

"We worried about you, you know." Lindsey told Heero as he put together a tea tray, his back turned to the younger man, "There was no way for us to contact you, and tracking you down ourselves would have led Odin's enemies right to you."

"I know." Heero said, watching his old friend from where he sat in a ridiculously squashy armchair of the type Lindsey loved, "I apologize for your distress."

"No need for that, dear boy." Lindsey said gaily, bringing the tea tray over and setting it down on the low table next to the chairs, "Now tell me what exactly you've been up to the last decade. Is this really the first time it's been safe for you to come out of hiding? Or have you been up to some other mischief while you were away?"

"I'm going by Heero Yuy now." Heero said, watching in amusement as Lindsey's eyes went wide in recognition of the significance of the code name, "I was the pilot of the Wing Gundam, fought in the war, and am now working for the Preventers."

Lindsey choked. Heero patiently sipped his tea, made just the way he liked it. Lindsey had an amazing memory for the littlest things.

Lindsey managed to find his voice again, and reacted predictably.

He exploded.

"YOU WHAT?"

XD-XP

_Meanwhile, at the Winner Mansion…_

"Guys!" Duo hollered, racing into the foyer, "Heero's gone!"

"What?" Wufei asked, emerging from the Library as Quatre and Trowa descended the stairs, "Are you certain?"

"I checked the security camera's on the front gate." Duo scowled, "Heero left about an hour ago."

"Where could he have gone?" Quatre asked, visibly fretting.

The four young men looked at each other helplessly.

That was a very good question.

XD-XP

_Back at Lindsey's Apartment…_

"You!" Lindsey seethed, jabbing a graceful finger at Heero as he fumed and vented his wrath, "You said you were going under! That you would be safe from discovery!"

"I did. I was." Heero said with a careless shrug, "Odin's enemies have been eliminated, and I've helped resurrect the peace he thought he'd killed."

"Brat." Lindsey's lips quirked in a smile, "I suppose you have a point. So you aren't working in assassination anymore?"

"Hn." Heero twitched his shoulder in a nostalgically familiar gesture, "I'm using my training to keep the peace."

"Ah." Lindsey sighed knowingly, taking a biscuit from the tray, "I see."

Things were silent for a moment.

"So then, why come to me after all this time?" Lindsey asked, eyeing the younger man across from him, "I doubt it's just to catch up on old times."

"Actually…" Heero smirked, his eyes glittering with a look that Lindsey was intimately familiar with from the pilot's youth, "I need your help."

"Oh-ho?" Lindsey raised his eyebrows, "Whatever for?"

"I've decided to seduce two of my teammates." Heero stated blandly, "I need new clothes to continue with my plan."

"And these teammates of yours are attainable?" Lindsey asked, grin spreading across his face as he leaned forward, the familiar urge to cause chaos kindled in his soul by the simple presence of his old partner-in-crime.

"Easily attainable." Heero answered in kind, "They are currently in a relationship with each other, but my surveillance reveals that they wish to include me."

"But?" Lindsey prodded.

"But I want to play a bit first." Heero smirked as Lindsey cackled gleefully, then his face grew serious, "And I wish to ensure that I _remain_ included."

"So it's a seduce and ensnare mission?" Lindsey clarified, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger, "Hmm, sound like fun. Count me in, lovely."

"Domo." Heero said, shifting in his seat to lean forward, "This is my mission plan so far…"

Lindsey leaned forward, eyes sparkling with the joy of finding a friend thought lost and the promise of mischief to come.

XD-XP

Tony walked into the apartment and sighed, dropping his bag on the floor near the door, "Linds! I'm… home?"

Two dark heads were bent together over the coffee table, a mostly empty tea tray pushed to one side. Lindsey looked up at his long-time lover and grinned. Heero looked up with solemn blue eyes at his foster fathers old friend.

"Welcome home love." Lindsey trilled, giddy with the anticipation of shared joy.

"I take it this is why the shop is closed?" Tony finally managed to ask, staring at the grown up ghost of times past sitting in his living room, "Is that you, Junior?"

"Aa. I go by Heero Yuy now." Heero inclined his head, a small smile on his face for the man who had once been an uncle to him, "It's been a long time, Tony."

"Nearly ten years." Tony replied faintly, blinking as he walked further into the apartment, taking a seat next to Lindsey, "How have you been?"

"I was a Gundam Pilot in the War." Heero blinked calmly as Tony's face froze, "Now I'm working in the Preventers."

Tony made a strange strangled noise that might have once passed for language. The large Italian cleared his throat and tried again, "Preventers? You aren't here to arrest us are you?"

Heero snorted, shooting a look at Tony that clearly stated the foolishness of that question, and Lindsey slapped his lover's arm.

"Ow!" Tony frowned at his pretty lover, "I was just asking, Linds. No need to get violent over a joke."

"I'm not here to arrest you." Heero cut in, looking faintly amused, "I just wanted to get back in touch with old friends. Odin's enemies are dead, so it is safe to contact you again."

"What about you being a Gundam Pilot?" Tony's brow furrowed, "Are you in any trouble over that?"

"Iie." Heero shook his head, "The identities of the Gundam Pilot's are classified. We did our best to remain unidentified during the war and managed for the most part. The few who do know who we are will keep the secret, and the new World Government pardoned us for our actions during the War Crimes Tribunal after the Eve War."

"That's a relief." Tony sighed, leaning back in his seat, "So what are you doing here?"

"Vacation." Heero said simply.

"And where are you staying?" Lindsey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"At the Winner Mansion." Heero informed them.

"… That's right out on the edge of town, isn't it?" Tony asked after a moment, blinking in surprise but recovering quickly.

"Never mind that!" Lindsey broke in before Heero could answer, "How on Earth did you get an invitation to stay at the Winner place?"

Heero just shrugged. Lindsey and Tony exchanged a look, ah well, they could get it out of him soon enough. For now, they had catching up to do.

"So, then." Linsdey said, setting down his teacup with a sense of finality and gathering up the tray, "We have shopping to do!"

"Shopping?" Tony mouthed at Heero. Who just shrugged again and stood up.

"Let's go!" Lindsey giggled and grabbed Heero's arm, dragging him out the door, "We have a mission to complete!"

Heero's eyes gleamed, "Nimue kanryou."

XD-XP

Once again at the Winner Mansion… 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Duo howled as he paced, minutes away from tearing at his hair in frustration.

"Duo, please calm down. He's fine." Quatre tried to settle his friend down.

"He has been gone for _five hours_, Winner." Wufei seethed in the corner, every word perfectly enunciated, arms held tight across his chest, "Yuy _knows_ that the reason we are here is to ensure that there are no more surprises coming, like his blackout last week. It is _irresponsible_ of him to leave the grounds without informing at least one of us where he has gone."

"Heero is not a child, Wufei." Quatre chided, "He is capable of taking care of himself."

Wufei continued to brood in the corner, Duo made another lap of the room, and Quatre failed to entirely hide his own concern about their missing fifth. This was the scene that Trowa walked in on a few seconds later.

"He's back." Trowa told them, "Camera's picked him up coming through the main gates."

The other three pilots stared at Trowa blankly for a moment before recovering.

"I'm going to strangle him with his goddamn spandex!" Duo snarled as he stalked out of the room, Wufei on his heels, muttering in Chinese.

Quatre and Trowa exchanged a speaking look before hurrying to catch up with the other two.

"Duo, Wufei, you have to calm down." Quatre said firmly, eyes hard, "You won't be doing yourselves any favors if you confront Heero in this kind of mood."

Duo froze mid-step, Wufei going a pace beyond before he too stopped and turned to look back at Duo. Slowly Duo looked first at Wufei, and then turned to Quatre.

"You're right, Quat!" Duo grinned widely, his eyes a bit crazed, "We should act as if everything is perfectly normal!"

Wufei looked pensive for a moment before his eyes hardened and he nodded sharply. Spinning on his heel, he and Duo continued down the hallway.

"Oh dear." Quatre sighed, "This is _not_ going to end well."

Trowa just snorted in amusement.

XD-XP

Heero unloaded the things he had bought from the saddlebags of the motorcycle. Leaving the helmet where he had found it he picked up the shopping bags and left the garage, heading through the door that connected it to the main house. About halfway down the hallway he paused as Duo and Wufei rounded the corner.

"Hey, Heero!" Dup grinned as he bounced towards the Japanese man, "Where have you been man? We got here and you just went poof! Vanished! I was starting to think that aliens had taken you!"

Wufei was a quiet shadow hiding behind the braided pilot's exuberance. Dark eyes scanning Heero for anything out of place, a visual check to ensure he was well.

Heero blinked, "Shopping."

"You went shopping?" Duo asked, looking surprised, "What for? Quat's got this place fully stocked man. Food, blankets, a spa's worth of bathroom stuff, everything a guy needs. Did forget to pack your toothbrush or something?"

Heero shook his head, "Clothes."

"You bought clothes?" Wufei asked, breaking his self-imposed silence.

Heero nodded and pushed past them, continuing down to hall. He walked by Quatre and Trowa with nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement and continued on towards his room.

"Heero?" Quatre asked cautiously as Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?"

"He's fine, Quat!" Duo's grin was a bit bewildered as he and Wufei joined the other two at the end of the hall, "He just went out for some new duds!"

Trowa and Quatre both blinked and looked at Heero's retreating back before looking at Duo.

"Heero bought clothes?" Quatre asked, "_New_ clothes?"

"That's a first." Trowa murmured with a small grin of amusement.

"He probably just bought more jeans and tank tops." Wufei muttered in response.

Halfway up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were located, Heero grinned, things were getting _interesting_ now.

_Tsuzuku… _

XD-XP

END NOTES: Yes, I know that there's a lot of OC in this chapter, but it was needed to carry the back-story. If you can't handle OC, just think of Lindsey and Tony as walking, talking plot devices. That's all they are really, the pesky little enablers that they are. They just give some insight into Heero's character before J's training and the suppressants and the war and all that rot. And if anyone has complaints about how Heero was acting OoC this chapter, well, this is crack!fic. Deal with it or stop reading, I did my best to keep him recognizably IC while still taking the plot where it needed to go. (Besides, the whole point of this fic is Heero going crackerjacks. _That's why it's funny._)

Now this chapter has been a long time in coming I know. I hope you all find that it was worth the wait.

Concrit is needed and appreciated! Let me know you've read my work, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think needs work. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
